


Skin Deep

by AndrogynousAnonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #BadTagging, <@me, After Peaceful Ending, Budding Love, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviancy is hard, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I prefer the Dad/Son but this is a guilty pleasure, M/M, Markus metioned briefly, NOT father and son, New Relationship, New to Deviancy, Partners to Lovers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, emotions are hard, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrogynousAnonymous/pseuds/AndrogynousAnonymous
Summary: Cyberlife's RK800 prototype was the top of line for calculating, visualizing, and predicting nearly all outcomes based on a situational environment. Connor was learning however, that deviancy was more complicated than that.>>Launch-Register_Emotion.exe?>selected>>Name-Emotion.exe?>selected>>Anxiousness>>Self-Consciousness...>>Fear





	Skin Deep

Cyberlife's Prototype RK800 Andriod, specifically #313 248 317 - 51, was the landmark design for understanding and integrating knowledge based on its surroundings to predict and execute various outcomes, then and so altering the future to its favor and allowing a satisfactory conclusion to its mission. However, as said model was learning, deviancy was much more complicated. Connor had expected changes would come by going against his programming, but he didn't anticipate the amount of independence in his emotions that would come with having no primary directive installed. 

He had helped Markus complete his peaceful revolution and the RK200 was able to free all androids, the deviant-hunting RK800 included. Connor knew the progress would be slow, but over the next few months following the movement, Detroit, as well as the rest of the nation, started making laws suited for them to live among humans. Crimes against androids were considered and punished the same as those against people, all androids still owned by their masters were freed and only stayed if it was mutually desired to do so, and Cyberlife updated their facilities to provide upgrades and care for androids in the same way a hospital would. 

All in all, things were going better than Connor could have predicted. He was allowed to continue to work full time at the police station as Lieutenant Anderson's partner and was regularly paid to do so. They were allowed to maintain their status of handling all android cases following the creation of the new inclusive laws, and surprisingly Hank didn't mind. The older man even allowed Connor to move in with him after the revolution, seeing as the android had nowhere else to go. He had saved up a good bit by this point and would easily be able to afford a place of his own, but neither had brought it up.

Connor enjoyed spending his evenings in with Hank and Sumo. He started learning their nightly routines and helped pitch in where he effectively could, despite not being designed for housework. At first, Hank had minded him rummaging through his things, making a comment about _Someday there would be nothing left to learn_ , but he eventually caved and allowed Connor to do what he deemed best. Additionally, Sumo appreciated having another person around to provide him with affection.

Not long into their arrangement, the dynamic between him and Hank changed and the two of them growing closer than Connor had thought they could. The Lieutenant had offered to get him some new clothes, seeing as all he had were a few copies of his uniform. _"You don't have to wear that, its got 'Android' on the back for Christ's sake."_ Connor saw his point, but inevitably ended up with several dark colored dress shirts and slacks to match. Hank made sure to throw in a t-shirt or two for his nightly stasis, even if it didn't alter the effect of his rest mode. Though he did occasionally borrow the man's police hoodie from time to time.

Taking everything into consideration, Connor was happy with his new life with Hank. He came to recognize the feelings he associated with him and his home a sense of peace and belonging, something he hadn't been familiar with before his deviancy. He found it pleasant, for the most part. That said, he had recently started developing new feelings he had trouble initially recognizing, and they made him unable to calculate any particular outcome.

Over the last month or so that he could calculate, his newfound emotions had begun to take an effect on his biocomponents. Such as noting as much as a two-degree increase in his core temperature whenever Lt. Anderson pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail, especially if he had only recently woken up, or identifying a strange added strength to his thirium pump on the rare occasion the man tossed his head back in laughter. He found the sound appealing, and it usually caused himself to smile without the intention to do so.  


Connor found himself watching Hank more and more often, admiring the way the man's eyes focused on particular tasks or the candid expression he could read from them when the man spoke to him without anger or sarcasm. He took a mental catalog of his habits and started registering them as specific qualities that were unique to the Lieutenant. Perhaps the only time the man had caught the android fully off guard had been after the second glass of whiskey on a quiet Thursday; the pair had wrapped up a case later than hoped, but luckily Connor was able to settle all the paperwork within a few moments time. They had gone home to relax, Hank swiping through the channels before settling for Boondock Saints and grabbing himself a drink. He caught Connor staring at him but hadn't scolded him, instead he smirked.

 _"Don't you ever get tired of watching me?"_ He asked, clearly rhetorical as he sipped from his second whiskey.

 _"I apologize, Lieutenant. It seems to have become an impulse of mine. I find you fascinating."_ Connor had admitted, feeling comfortable enough knowing Hank likely wouldn't yell at him.

The man's brows rose in mock surprise though his grin didn't leave his lips. _"Oh yeah? And what exactly is your definition of fascinating?"_

 _"Fascinating: Of great interest or attraction; charming or captivating."_ The android responded without hesitation. _"I believe you fit that definition quite well."_

Connor hadn't expected his attestation to spur Hank into leaning over and kissing him, but he certainly wasn't disappointed by it. The android had no experience and it showed greatly, but Hank was content to kiss him either way and pulled back when he was content. 

_"I think you're pretty fascinating too."_ He teased, causing the force of Connor's thirium pump to increase. The man then moved to stand, turning to his bedroom and finishing his glass. _"I'm going to get some sleep. Good movie though."_

It had been three weeks, two days, fourteen hours and roughly twenty-six minutes from that moment. There had been a couple other shows of affection since then, Hank seemingly boldened by it. Perhaps the biggest change was that the man offered and now allowed Connor to lay behind him in his bed while he went into rest mode. It wasn't the same as sleeping he knew, but it did give him some comfort in knowing Hank was beside him at those times.  
All these new changes had greatly affected Connor's emotions, but not all of them had been positive. While he was experiencing what he believed to be joy and satisfaction, he also began researching the possibility of feeling love as well. What he knew to normally be a good emotion in humans seemed to come tied with a string of bad emotions for himself. 

**> > Launch-Register_Emotion.exe?**  
**>** selected  
**> >Name-Emotion.exe**?  
**>** selected  
**> >Anxiousness**  
**> >Self-Consciousness**  
... **> >Fear**

Connor was terrified by the idea of being in love with Hank. There were so many variables and outcomes, not to mention the Lieutenant was difficult for him to read at times. All of this made it difficult for the android to find a clear, successful path. It made him feel powerless to fix it. It made him feel human. For that, he hated it.  


There was also a guilt laying on his shoulders he hadn't yet come to terms with. Something Hank had never seen from him, and if he believed it a viable option, he would never let him see it to begin with. But the android knew he couldn't keep up a lie to the man, if he could formulate one at all for his behavior. He felt all the physical effects the stress was putting on his biocomponents and decided to end things once and for all. He needed to come clean and make things completely clear with Hank, otherwise, he could never be certain.

When Hank Anderson returned home that night from a beer run, he was almost startled by the figure standing motionless beside the door.

"Jesus, Connor, what're you doin'? Tryin' to give me a heart attack?" He grumbled, closing the door behind him and moving to set his purchases in the fridge.

"No. I apologize, Lieutenant. I was simply waiting for you to return home." Connor answered apprehensively.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting by the door for? You go into your rest mode or whatever standing now?"

It was clear Hank wasn't paying much attention to him at this point. The android ducked his head slightly and focused his gaze elsewhere. "No. I'm sorry, you're right. I should have been more aware of how my presence would be received when you returned. I could have been making myself useful in other ways while I waited."

At that Hank's head appeared from behind the fridge door, his brows knitted together in confusion. He could tell something wasn't right with Connor and he straightened up, leveling his tone. 

"You okay?"

Connor instantly looked up at him and gave a nod. "Yes." Hank continued to stare at him, a knowing look that had the android regretting his decision quickly. "Actually... No. There's something I've been needing to discuss with you."

Hank closed the fridge and started back towards him, motioning in the direction of the couch. "Well come sit down. Let's hear it."

Connor complied and moved to sit in his usual spot on the couch, Hank beside him as he twisted the top off of his bottle and took a drink from it. "Now, what's got you all worked up?"

Connor rested his hands on his lap and kept his eyes trained on them, unsure of how to start. "I have been running over scenarios for this conversation well over two hundred times now, but I'm afraid I still have no clear idea of how it will end."

Hank continued to watch him with concern, even more interested now. "Alright... I'm all ears."

Connor took an unneeded breath and started, his LED lighting up yellow, "Androids made by Cyberlife are designed to blend in with humans near seamlessly. We are modeled to be what is considered attractive by the whole of human standards, this includes a high degree of facial symmetry and conventionally perfect features to help humans see us as more trustworthy."

As he spoke, Sumo wandered over and set his head on the android's lap, giving him something other than his own worry to focus on. "In my case, I was created to help bridge the gap between androids and human officers in situations that required mutual trust. Because of my outward appearance, I am certified to be eighty-seven percent successful in convincing others to bond with me without much hesitation, even without being prompted to do so."

"For fuck's sake Connor, you sound like an audiobook for putting furniture together." Hank interrupted, not seeing what he was getting at. "What's your point?"

"My point..." Connor faltered a little, trying to steel himself back to the confidence of his programming. "My point is, I was designed to be like this. Deviancy aside, I am still an android."

"So what?" Hank asked again, becoming frustrated by the cryptic-ness of his partner.

Connor moved quickly so it wasn't obvious his hands were shaking. He pressed the button at his LED and his skin drew back, exposing smooth plastic plates and rounded joints. Sumo jumped back in surprise and bounded a few steps away from him, causing the android to see the white and grey pieces that made up his hands. He didn't dare look in Hank's direction, afraid of what he'd see. 

Sumo began barking at Connor and his LED instantly flashed red. The man was quick to snap at him, "Sumo! Knock it off!"

The dog gave a small whine and trotted off to his bed out of sight. Hank looked at Connor again in surprise and worry, noticing the LED still flicking between red and yellow.

"I-- I know this wasn't how I was designed to be seen, but this is what I am beneath the surface... My skin is synthetic, and every part of me was modeled by someone else. I was created with the concept of attraction in mind, and I am aware that this is not part of that plan, but I needed you to see exactly what I am before you decided..."

"Decided what?" He heard the man's voice but still made no move to look at him.

"What kind of relationship you wanted with me." Connor's voice came softer with that.

Hank frowned at him, asking curiously "Is this how you'd prefer to look?"

The android gave a small shake of his head. "No, I prefer my synthetic skin. I know there are copies of it too, but I've come to see it as myself..."

Hank knew that Connor was really concerned about this. His hesitance and refusal to make eye contact was completely out of character, and that damn light on his temple didn't seem to be slowing down any time soon. He didn't like it. He reached a hand to grab the android's chin and forced his head in his direction.

"Hey," He said when he could finally see Connor's eyes, frowning to himself actually seeing how scared he was. The android actually appeared startled by the touch but didn't look away. "Who are you again?"

Connor's demeanor immediately shifted, now obviously bewildered by the man's question. "I'm Connor..."

"Not Connor, _'The Android sent by Cyberlife'_ , sitting around with me cause he has to anymore, right?" Hank stated easily.

"No... I'm just Connor." He repeated, even more confused than before.

Hank rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at him, reaching a hand up to Connor's LED. "White plastic," He clicked the button easily and Connor's skin appeared once more, the android's eyes watching him intently. "Synthetic skin. Either way, you're still Connor. That's all I need."

The man could practically see the stress fall off Connor's shoulders, his LED flashing a couple times in yellow before melting back into its usual blue. The android felt like he had been released from all the negative emotions he had been processing and now only felt happiness and comfort.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He spoke with all genuineness.

Hank snorted and sat back on his corner of the couch. "Hank is fine. Now come over here so Sumo has somewhere to lay."

Connor shifted closer to him and Hank wrapped an arm around his shoulders, allowing the android to lean against him. "Sumo, come here."

The saint bernard peeked his head out before bounding back to the couch, climbing up on Connor's side and moving to lay on the android happily once more. The android smiled and pet his head, relaxing into Hank's side as the man took a drink from his beer.

"Thank you, Hank." He said, a new warmth to his tone.

Hank hummed and glanced at him with a half smile "Don't mention it."

Connor turned his head to face the television, not paying much mind to anything that came across the screen. He was overwhelmed by the sense of peace and belonging once more, only now it seemed even stronger to him. If he had to pick a name for it, he could only assume it felt like home.


End file.
